disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominic
'Dominic '(Beau Mirchoff) was an evil wizard and the nephew of Gorog. He was the main antagonist of The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. History Dominic appears in the one hour special The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. Dominic plans to take over the world with the help of the Evil Alex, whom he also formerly had a crush on. But when Dominic flirted with Alex, Mason got up and got so furious and jealous that he shoved Dominic ferociously off the Leaning Tower of Pisa, sending him toward his death. Dominic has now joined his uncle, Gorog, in death. He joined his uncle after Dominic's uncle's death in Wizards vs. Everything. Personality Dominic is an evil wizard. He does not like mortals. He is very manipulative and can even trick Alex and Mason. Not only that, but he teams up with the evil version Alex to take over the world. The Good Alex stops him, and he does not succeed. Relationships Alex Russo In the beginning of The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex, Dominic flirts with Alex which makes her werewolf boyfriend, Mason jealous. Later on, Dominic accompanies Alex when she's depressed and he continues to flirt with her and even gives her a friendship bracelet until Mason comes. When Alex divides her personality into a Good Alex and an Evil Alex, Dominic joins forces with the Evil Alex to take over the world. After Dominic is pushed off the Leaning Tower of Pisa to his death, Evil Alex attempts to take over the world, but Good Alex destroys her before she can. Mason Greyback Mason did not like Dominic from the start when he flirted with his girlfriend. This relationship became cen more intense when Dominic trapped him in the bead and sent Good Alex to her death. In the end, Mason kills Dominic by pushing him over the railing of the Tower of Pisa. Evil Alex Dominic and Evil Alex worked together to try to take over the world and get rid of all mortals of the planet. They were dating, which caused Mason to believe normal Alex was cheating on him with Dominic, until Dominic died and normal Alex got rid of evil Alex for good. Trivia *Dominic is the second evil wizard to have a crush on Alex. The first being Ronald Longcape Jr. from season two. *Dominic has a uncle Niklaus who was born before Gorog though he still looks young. *It is Similar to Palpatine's Death when in Return of the Jedi when Darth Vader pushes him off the platform and explodes, and Dominic from the show falls down the Tower of Piza and dies. *Gorog and Niklaus are his uncles. *Dominic was killed by Mason when he pushed Dominic off the Tower of Pisa. *Dominic is the second wizard to die, but the fourth character to die in the series (the first being Mummy, the second being Stevie Nichols, the third being Gorog). *He was dating Evil Alex. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Magic Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series